How Do You Do?
by InsecureLemon
Summary: YusxKei Based off the song by Cascada. Keiko reflects on memories of she and Yusuke while he's fighting in the Makai Tournament. One-shot.


_A/N: Okay! I'm not dead! Yay! xD Well, I've had this idea in my head for a while, and I've wanted to do a KeikoxYusuke (one of my favorite couples 3) fanfic for a while. It's based off of the Cascada song "How Do You Do?". Honestly this fic came out a long worse than I was hoping, so C&C would be loved.  
Originally I wanted to make an AMV to this song, but 1) I don't know how and 2) Even if I did, I'd be too lazy. xD OH WELL. So if you know a good link to one, tell me! I'd love to watch it. :P_

* * *

"_Hi there, I'm Keiko Yukimura. How do you do?"_  
"_Yu-Yususke Urameshi… Hi."_

I never would have thought that in those five seconds my life would have been changed so drastically. We were what? Five? Six? Hardly old enough to understand what had just happened. I don't even know if I still understand.

Yusuke…

"_Yusuke! Stupid! You're gonna get in trouble!"_  
"_No I'm not!"  
"You just knocked him unconscious! Of course you are!"_  
"_Only if they find out it was me! _Right_, Keiko?"_  
"_But—but I…"_  
"_Seeya!"_

"_Hey, Keiko? You awake?"_  
"_Yusuke?! Get down from there! It's one in the morning! Go home!"_  
"_Dun wanna."_  
"_Well I'm going to get in trouble if you stay here. My parents' room is just down the hall, you know."_  
"_Yeah, I know. I've been to your house before."_  
"_Stupid."_  
"_Let me in. It's cold."_  
"_Yusuke! Shh! And—hey! My grandma gave that to me, Yusuke! Be careful!"_  
"_Oops."_  
"_Keiko? Sweetie? Was that you? I heard something, is everything all right?"_  
"_Out, out, _out_!! Shh! Yusuke! Uh—nothing, Dad! I just—I just wanted some water, that's all."_  
"_You sure?"_  
"_Yep, I got it. Sorry for waking you up… Yusuke, get OUT! And stop laughing, it's _not_ funny!"_  
"_Seeya, Keiko!"_

"_Yusuke! Get back in here! Takanaka-sensei has been calling you all morning! Stop sleeping and turn in your darn project!"_  
"_Why?"_  
"Because_, Yusuke, you'll never graduate school if you keep doing this! Much less pass this class!"_  
"_So?"_  
"_Just turn it in, okay?!"  
"I didn't do it."_  
"_You've had _two weeks_, Yusuke! I am _NOT_ covering for you again."_  
"_Urameshi!"_  
"_Shit."_  
"_Oh--!"_  
"_Urameshi!! I know you're in school today."_  
"_I was never here, got it, Keiko?"_  
"_Yusuke! Wait!"_  
"_Seeya!"_

"_Hey, sweet-cheeks. You're Urameshi's girl, aren'tcha?"_  
"_You mean Yusuke…?"_  
"_So you are! Hah! That little punk. Wait until he finds out we got his babe."_  
"_Haha, yeah. We still owe him for yesterday, don't we? That little son of a bitch… Someone oughta teach him some manners."_  
"_And what better way of teaching than some…hands on exercises?"_  
"_Creeps…! Get your hands off me!"_  
"_Boss! Are you all right?"_  
"_You little… So, the girl's got a little kick to her, too, huh? Che. Whatever. You're still not gonna get away from the five of us. Right, guys?"_  
"_Right."_  
"_Oi! Get away from Keiko, you bastards!"_  
"_Yusuke!"_  
"_Urameshi!"_  
"_Crap!"_  
"_I said get away from her, damn it!"_  
"_Urameshi! We've been meaning to pay you back for what you did to us the other day. Right, guys? …Guys?"_  
"_Sorry boss! This uh, this seemed like a good idea at first, but now that we think about it…well, I'm out of here!"_  
"_Me too…"_  
"_Me three"_  
"_H-Hey, wait for me, you guys! Crap!"_  
"_Oi! Don't just run away, you're gonna miss the fun! Looks like it's just me and you, then, huh? Now, where were we? Oh, yeah. I was about to scramble you on the pavement…"_  
"_Yususke…"_  
"_Hey. Sorry, Keiko… You okay?"_  
"_Yeah, Yusuke. I'm fine. Thanks."_  
"_Those guys should leave you alone, now, okay? Just yell if they come back. I'll bash all their skulls in, next time. Leave it to me!"_  
"_Right, Yusuke. I will."_  
"_Seeya tomorrow, then, okay?"_  
"'_Kay."_

"_Yusuke? Are you all right?"_  
"… _Hey, Keiko."_  
"_Yusuke…"_  
"_It's okay, Keiko… I guess I'm just… scared."_  
"_Yusuke… I…"_  
"_But don't worry, okay? I won't lose."_  
"_Yusuke?"_  
"_I've got too much at stake to lose to those idiots. And too much to protect."_  
"_Wha--?"_  
"_Right. Well, I'll seeya after the fight then, Keiko."_  
"…_I'll hold you to that, Yusuke."_

"_I'll be waiting, Yusuke. Three years. That's all you have."_  
"_I promise I'll be back. Then, we can get married, okay?"_  
"…_Yusuke…"_  
"_Seeya, Keiko."_  
"_See you, Yusuke."  
_  
Yusuke… I miss you. Do you know how lonely I've been? Yusuke… My patience can't hold out much longer, you know. I know I promised, but it's been over three years, Yusuke. My heart's breaking, Yusuke. And it's all your fault.

How do you do it?


End file.
